


Coming of the Outlaws

by virus21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: The Red Hood begins his one man war against The Light. Attacking one of their bases he finds someone interesting.
Relationships: Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Coming of the Outlaws

“God, I can't believe The Light are able to operate like this without getting noticed. Then again, given how up their own ass the League and their stupid little “Teams” are, they could operate in the middle of Metropolis and not get found out.” 

It was right outside of Gotham that he found them. The he in question was a man in a leather jacket, body armor with a blood red bat on the chest and the most distinct feature: A red helmet. This man was the Red Hood, a name known in the criminal underworld as a identity pasted around by many wannabe criminals. This Red Hood was different.

This Red Hood was here to destroy the criminal element, in this case, a base belonging to The Light. He had his reasons and it was less due to justice. To him though, the reasons shouldn't matter as long as the results are good.

The Red Hood was shocked that Batman of all people didn't find this place. Or maybe he did, and was taking his sweet time dealing with it. It didn't matter to Red Hood. He would take care of it now.

He moved behind the two guards in the entrance, tranquilizing both. Normally he wouldn't have bothered letting them live, but he needed stealth for this and the guards looked like they had sensors in their suits that might detect a flat-line. He propped both of them up on the fence and moved around in the shadows. 

He took out a few more guards, hiding the bodies this time and made his way to the inner parts of the facility. What he found was not what he expected. He thought it might be a weapons lab or a processing station for metahumans The Light capture and wanted to turn into soldiers. Well what he did find might be close to the latter as he found a place with many alien lifeforms. 

Many of them were human-like or at least humanoid. Others were nothing of the sort and still others one could wonder how they could be considered alive. And some weren't. There many corpses, some in piles, other just left on the floor and in some cases all their were was body parts. It dawned on the Red Hood that this place was an organ harvesting plant.

Aliens or no, no one deserved to have this done to them. The Red Hood's anger and disgust was almost uncontrollable and he almost wanted to take his guns and slaughter everyone here. Thankfully, he was able to calm himself. There were likely some survivors here that needed to be rescued. Besides, this place had much firepower than he anticipated and he would need either help or at least a good distraction to take this place down. 

He looked around at the various pods. Many were already dead and only in storage to take more from their bodies. And few didn't look like they'd be much help. And that's when he say her.

She was humanoid and about his own age. She had orange colored skin, red hair that seem to reach to he heels and a body that would turned heads in a room. The near lack of clothing didn't help. In normal circumstances, Red Hood would enjoy the view, but he had a mission to finish.

He looked around for a switch or button to push, finding it on the side of the pod. Pushing the button, the pod sprang open. After a few moments, her eyes opened. They were solid green, with the iris being a dark shade of the color. The woman rose up, looking here surroundings before her eyes were fixed on the Red Hood. She began yelling a strange language that Red Hood didn't understand.

“Shuu, keep it down will you. The guards will hear you” Red Hood tried to quite her down, but to no avail. She seemed to get more hostel. The Red Hood then had the idea to take his helmet off. The man behind the helmet was handsome, looking very much like Nightwing with only a red domino mask instead of a black one.

The alien woman stood yelling and looked at the Red Hood, almost with cat like curiosity. “There you go. No need to be afraid of me...” Red Hood was interrupted be the alien woman locking her lips with his. A few moments later, she broke it.

“Aajja thall thare there there we are. Can you understand me now”? Red Hood was shocked an confused at what just happened “Umm yeah I can. What just happened”?

“Allow me to explain” the alien said “My people can assimilate languages from mouth contact. It is a easy way to communicate. Excuse my earlier outburst. I mistook you for more of my captors”.

“No problem” Red Hood stumbled in his speech, still flustered by what just happened. Before he could inquire further they were interrupted.

“Hey, here's were the noise came from” The guards had heard them and now there were alarms blaring and the sounds of more guards to deal with. No more traqs this time. Red Hood began shooting as many guards the could that came into his line of sight. This was a bad place to be standing, little cover and no close exits and now squads of bad guys heading his way.

Suddenly, a flash of green energy flew past him, causing an explosion and frying a few dozen guards. Red Hood turned to see the alien woman, her hand glowing the same color. He flashed a smile, impressed by these turn if events.

He went to the nearest console, looking for something that would open the rest of the pods “Come on, were is it”!?

“Perhaps this is what you seek” the alien woman pointed important looking button with the letters RL on them. Red Hood pushed it and sure enough, the pods opened; just in time for the more guards to arrive. Thankfully, the aliens were more interested in revenge for their captivity than anything else. 

The aliens descended on the guards with horrible fury, killing many before the guards could fight back. Red Hood and his companion ran through the place, shooting and blasting any enemy that got in their way. The place was already starting to fall apart, fire and explosion engulfing it.

Red Hood and the alien woman were able to get outside, the facility crumbling behind them. Both could see some survivors emerge for the inferno, either continuing the fight or getting out there.

“Thank you for saving me, brave warrior” the alien said “My name is Koriand'r, from the planet of Tameran”.

“I'm Re..Jason. Call me Jason”.

“Thank you, Jason” Koriand'r said “This is Earth, is it not”? Jason nodded in response.

“Wonderful” Koriand'r said with great exuberance “I have heard of the great heroes of Earth. I take it you are one”?

“Sorry to disappoint you Kori. May I call you Kori?” Koriand'r nodded yes as Jason continued “Anyway, the heroes of Earth...their priorities are not as they should be” Jason was trying to be as non-abrasive as he could concerning the League, trying not to upset Kori.

“I do not understand” Kori was confused, clearly not understanding the nuance of the situation.

“What I mean” Jason continued “Is they are not focused on the things they should be prioritizing and not fighting seriously as they should. They lack focus”. Kori took a moment to process the information before nodding her head in disappointment “I guess the stories are untrue then”.

“Who cares about them” Jason casually said “Most of them were weak anyway. I'm better than most of those losers”. Kori's mood quickly switched to joy “Oh you must be a great hero”.

“Hero”? Jason said, almost sounding insulted by the term “I ain't one of those. I'm more of what you call an outlaw”.

“Outlaw”?

“Someone who does what needs to be done, not caring about the so called rules” It wasn't an accurate definition of the term, but Jason liked to fashion himself in the mold and didn't care about semantics. Kori at least got the gist of it “Then you're a more pure warrior then”?

“Something like that” Jason said “Sorry I can't help you further like getting you back to your world. Don't own a spaceship”

“The situation on my home world is less that ideal” explained Kori “So I am currently not in a hurry to return at the moment. But perhaps if I aid you in you mission, it would be helpful to me”.

Jason wasn't looking for a partner, he preferred working alone and he didn't trust most people anyway. On the other hand, Kori proved herself useful in a fight and The Light had a lot of resources that would prove hard to crack for a solo operative. Her being hot was a nice bonus.

“I guess having some help wouldn't hurt” Jason said, making sure not to sound to open to the idea, though that was mostly to keep up his tough guy image “Plus, you probably would need help adjusting to Earth and far be it for me to let someone wander into danger if I could help it that didn't know better”.

The duo made there leave, heading towards a small transport vehicle that had brought Jason to the site. Jason stopped before they entered the vehicle “Let me ask you something. Back there, why did you calm down when I took off my helmet? Not like you didn't still know I wasn't one of those guards”. Kori turned “Well, I figured someone so handsome couldn't have been one of those men”. Jason was taken aback, especially with the matter of fact way she said it, before collecting himself and smiling to himself.

Oh yes, this arrangement will work out well.


End file.
